


to show my face

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, NO ASSAULT HAPPENS, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), in a negative way, sexual content of minors is just spoken about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy may have been 16, but he was mature. He didn’t always act like it, but he could handle himself just fine.The fact that a lot of his friends were adults was proof of that, wasn’t it? Also, him being a successful streamer. Managing to have that large of an audience had to take maturity. He had to deal with hate comments and pressure from viewers and he did it with ease.So why was this bothering him?ORTommy is confronted with people sexualizing him online and it is not very poggers
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 530
Collections: Anonymous





	to show my face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy the fic. Just a reminder that even though this is about real people we know nothing about how they actually act or think in real life. This story is a complete work of fiction.
> 
> Also PLEASE do not send this to the CC's in any way, shape, or form.

Tommy may have was 16, but he was mature. He didn’t always act like it, but he could handle himself just fine.

The fact that a lot of his friends were adults was proof of that, wasn’t it? Also, him being a successful streamer. Managing to have that large of an audience had to take maturity. He had to deal with hate comments and pressure from viewers and he did it with ease.

So why was _this _bothering him?__

___This _was just a tweet. It wasn’t even insulting him or anything like that. It was a compliment, but he was laying in bed, unconsciously curling in on himself as he read and reread the words. He found himself wishing he was wearing more than just some boxers.__ _ _

____The tweet was someone talking about how attractive they thought Tommy was. They were 19, but that was fine… wasn’t it? That wasn’t much older than Tommy plus the tweet wasn’t even explicit. There was nothing wrong with it._ _ _ _

____Still, it made his skin crawl._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Tommy went to college that day. He sat around a table at lunch cracking jokes with his friends. It was nice. He’d all but forgot about what was bothering him that morning._ _ _ _

____Then they brought up Tommy’s fanbase._ _ _ _

____Now, Tommy loved his fans. He was truly grateful for what he had, but when his friends clicked onto ao3 and sorted it to only explicit fics, he couldn’t help the way his stomach dropped._ _ _ _

____His friends were laughing at the writing - all the fics of him being “involved” with other SMP members. Tommy laughed along with them. He wasn’t a baby. He could handle some weird fanfictions._ _ _ _

____“Wilbur smirked, pinning the blond boy's wrists above his head,” one of his friends read. Tommy felt bile rise in his throat but didn’t protest as his friend continued on. It was the only one they opened and read after all. They didn’t even read the whole thing._ _ _ _

____But- but it was about him and Wilbur, someone Tommy saw as an older brother. It was about Wilbur forcing him to… Tommy couldn’t finish the thought. Nothing rivaled the relief he felt when the bell rang._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Tommy didn’t stream that night. He kept himself holed up in his room scrolling through Reddit, but that fanfic his friend read just wouldn’t leave his mind alone. There couldn’t be too much content like that, right? Right? Panic welled in Tommy’s chest._ _ _ _

____What he saw next was his fault. He googled it. He needed to know how much there was. He needed to prove to himself there wasn’t much. He felt dirty. He longed to take a shower and that only got worse when he found the art._ _ _ _

____It was of just himself. He was naked, face flushed as disembodied hands touched him. Tommy curled in on himself, eyes glued to the drawing._ _ _ _

____That wasn’t what his body looked like. He wasn’t sure if that made it worse or better but that wasn’t what he looked like that wasn’t what he looked like that wasn’t —_ _ _ _

____His phone buzzed with a notification. Wilbur was live._ _ _ _

____With a heavy sigh, Tommy closed the art, opening twitch and trying to erase the image from his mind. He was prepared to watch Wilbur, but the more he thought about it the more he knew seeing Wilbur’s face was the last thing he wanted right now._ _ _ _

____Tommy cursed himself. He knew it was stupid. Wilbur would never hurt him, but seeing him, hearing him talk… it would just make him think about what his friend read earlier that day._ _ _ _

____He checked who else was live. There was Ranboo, doing a non-lore stream on the SMP._ _ _ _

____Tommy opened it, hoping it would take his mind off things. He didn’t know Ranboo very well (Tubbo was closer to him than he was) but he liked him well enough. The guy was funny and a good roleplayer, plus he was pretty fun to talk to._ _ _ _

____But, as Tommy listened to Ranboo speak, there was one thing he couldn’t shake._ _ _ _

____He messaged Ranboo after his stream._ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
hey man i know we don’t message much but could i ask you a quick and maybe weird question_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
uh,, sure?_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
why don’t you show your face?_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
idk it’s just a comfort thing for me  
why do you ask?_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
no reason just wondering_ _ _ _

____Tommy’s response was automatic, but it definitely did a good job at letting Ranboo know there was a reason for him asking._ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
okay no problem. just want to let you know you can talk to me if you need to!_ _ _ _

____God, why was Ranboo so nice? Tommy dragged a hand across his face. Should he tell Ranboo? Should he explain? He didn’t want to be a bother but- fuck it. His whole brand was being annoying, wasn’t it?_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
okayyyyy so basically i was just watchin your stream and it made me think cause like i’ve seen a lot of weird fan stuff lately and one of the things i saw was a drawing and it very much had my face in it and i thought hmm maybe if i didn’t show my face it wouldn’t exist and maybe that one tweet i saw wouldn’t exist and maybe even that other thing wouldn’t exist and i don’t know i’ve just been thinking lolol _ _ _ _

____As soon as he hit send anxiety sparked in his throat, especially when Ranboo was taking forever to type._ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
oh_ _ _ _

____Tommy slammed his face into his pillow._ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
I have an idea of what you mean but i don’t want to get it wrong can i confirm what you mean by “weird fan stuff”_ _ _ _

____Tommy grit his teeth as he typed. Writing it felt gross. Admitting it felt gross. Why was he doing this?_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
like sexual content_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
yikes_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
yeah  
it’s fine though it’s not that bad just weird_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
still…  
I will say part of the reason i don’t show my face is worry of people making stuff like that, but it is mostly just an anonymity thing for me. Not showing your face doesn’t even completely stop people from being weird.  
I’m sorry about that Tommy and i really hope you feel better_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
thanks man and but i feel 100% great i am doing quite well lmao_ _ _ _

____Tommy frowned. He knew it wasn’t what Ranboo meant but he hadn’t said Tommy was wrong. He hadn’t said Tommy was wrong so did that mean he also thought that if Tommy didn’t show his face that stuff wouldn’t exist? God, it was Tommy’s fault wasn’t it? He’d done this all to himself he—_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
Yeah I get that! But if you theoretically were upset by i’m sure Wilbur would be a good person to talk to. I know you two are close and i fully support you but to be honest I don’t really feel comfortable talking about this kind of stuff for personal reasons _ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
not wilbur_ _ _ _

____Tommy sent it without even registering the rest of what Ranboo sent._ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
oh  
did something happen?_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
no no no wil is great  
like genuinely the guy’s like an older brother to me_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
okay  
i’m going to message him_ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
WHAT NO_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
i’m worried about you man  
i might be projecting a bit but i, uh, have an idea of what you might be feeling right now_ _ _ _

____Tommy stared blankly at his phone._ _ _ _

____Tommyinnit  
oh_ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
once again i’m not comfortable talking about it  
but i think you should talk to Wilbur. i think it’s good to talk to an adult in situations like this_ _ _ _

____God, not Ranboo telling him to talk to an adult. Tommy could handle himself. He didn’t need to be babied._ _ _ _

____But then again, if Ranboo had dealt with stuff like this Tommy wouldn’t consider him lesser for being bothered by it._ _ _ _

____Ranboo  
i’m messaging Wilbur now_ _ _ _

____Tommy didn’t respond — just waited until his phone started to ring._ _ _ _

____“Tommy—“_ _ _ _

____“Hi Wilbur.” Tommy fisted his bedsheets. Hearing Wilbur’s voice made his chest hurt._ _ _ _

____“Are you alright? Ranboo messaged me and he said you needed help.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that all he said?” Tommy put Wilbur on speaker, letting his phone rest on his chest._ _ _ _

____“He said it wasn’t his place to say but he wanted me to at least try getting you to talk to me.”_ _ _ _

____God, Wilbur sounded worried._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine,” Tommy bit out. “It’s stupid anyway. Nothing even happened, I just saw some weird stuff.”_ _ _ _

____“Weird stuff?”_ _ _ _

____Tommy took a deep breath. His brain was a mess right now. He trusted Wilbur. He saw him as a brother._ _ _ _

____But Wilbur had been in that one story his friend read. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t want to think about it he didn’t want to think about it he didn’t want—_ _ _ _

____Maybe talking to Wilbur would help. Ranboo said it might help. Wilbur wanted to help him._ _ _ _

____“Sexual content… about me,” Tommy mumbled, “I know it’s stupid and I shouldn’t be bothered by it but I can’t stop thinking about it and it makes me feel gross.”_ _ _ _

____He heard Wilbur hum on the other end. He sounded thoughtful and almost sad._ _ _ _

____“Tommy… don’t call yourself stupid. It makes sense to be bothered by stuff like that. You’re a kid. It’s fucked up that that stuff even exists.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want that stuff to exist,” Tommy said, voice weak. Fuck, he was trembling._ _ _ _

____“I know. I know, Tommy,” Wilbur comforted._ _ _ _

____“There was this tweet. Someone talking about how much they… they liked how I look. And, fuck, there was this fanart I saw of me being, uh, touched. It didn’t even look like my body, Wil. I keep thinking that maybe it’s my fault. If I didn’t show my face online people wouldn’t be able to make content talking about how I looked or using my face. Ranboo said it doesn’t stop it, but I just keep thinking—“_ _ _ _

____“It’s not your fault Toms. You’re a kid. You’re not responsible for any of that.”_ _ _ _

____Tommy barely heard Wilbur. He just kept rambling, tears pricking at his eyes._ _ _ _

____“At school today my friends started reading fanfictions out loud… explicit ones. They read one about us. One where you…” Tommy took a shuddering breath “raped me.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.” Now Wilbur sounded disturbed._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Tommy blinked the tears from his eyes. “I can’t get it out of my head.”_ _ _ _

____“Toms, you know I would never, and I mean never hurt you, or anyone else for that matter, like that. It’s messed up someone wrote that and it’s messed up your friends made you listen to that.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s my fault. I didn’t tell them to stop.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t talk like that.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” Tommy whispered._ _ _ _

____“You don’t need to apologize either. I just don’t want you to think you're at fault here,” Wilbur said, voice soft. Tommy closed his eyes, taking the words in, reminding himself what was real. Wilbur would never hurt him. Wilbur never had hurt him. That story was a work of fiction._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Wil.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not a problem Toms. You don’t deserve stuff like that. Is there any way I could help you right now?”_ _ _ _

____“Um, I think just talking helps,” Tommy said._ _ _ _

____“Okay, do you want me to tweet something about people making content like that?” Wilbur asked. Tommy picked at his fingernails._ _ _ _

____“Sure… don’t directly mention me though.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course.”_ _ _ _

____There was a short silence. Tommy sighed._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what to do about my friends at school. What if they read stuff like that again?” he asked. Wilbur hesitated._ _ _ _

____“If you don’t want to confront them alone you could message them while I’m on call with you. It… it’s really awful they read something like that as a joke though. I wouldn’t tell you to drop them as friends or anything but I'd say to be wary. You’ve always got me, and Tubbo, and everyone else on the SMP to support you.”_ _ _ _

____Tommy nodded, then remembered Wilbur couldn’t see him._ _ _ _

____“Okay… okay I think I’ll do that.”_ _ _ _

____“Just tell me if anything else happens, okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Okay.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! if you liked the fic comments, kudos, etc are highly appreciated. I hope you have a good day/night.


End file.
